


Sensei

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Hajime and Nagito are teachers and Nagito’s eccentric nature exasperates Hajime.Sentence 3: “Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times or suffer the consequences.”





	Sensei

Nagito is easily the weirdest person Hinata Hajime has ever dated. No, he’s easily the easiest person Hajime has ever met. Still, he may be a total weirdo, but Hajime loves him.

They’re both teachers and met when Nagito began working at the same high school as him. But despite his eccentricities, Nagito is a very good teacher and most of the students like him. Still, some of the things he says and does makes Hajime (and most of the students and other teachers) roll his eyes.

The best example was when they were taking a class on a field trip to a museum on the other side of the city. As the students fastened their seatbelts on the school bus, Nagito stood up and grinned down at Hajime.

“Right, you noisy lot!” he said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times or suffer the consequences.”

“Sensei!” one of the girls said, dissolving into laughter.

“Komaeda-sensei, what do you mean?”

Nagito grinned at them. “You don’t wanna lose your arm, do you? That’d cause so much despair.”

 _And pain_ , Hajime thought, wondering why he was dating this dork.


End file.
